


The Time Adrien Revealed His Secret Identity

by sapphirepiano



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Nino friendship, Gen, adrien becomes furious, adrien reveals his identity, everyone is oblivious, nino is a good friend, nino questions his own sanity, not many people appreciate nino, oblivious dorks, passionate marinette, so i made a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirepiano/pseuds/sapphirepiano
Summary: Sometimes, Nino notices, Adrien looks a little strange. His hair fluffs up when he’s shocked, his eyes glow, and he’s fairly certain that he’s spied a fang before. Now he’s certain he knows what’s going on.(Prompt from mlstoryprompts)





	The Time Adrien Revealed His Secret Identity

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there aren't that many Nino-centered works, so I wanted to change that. This is funny if I do say so myself, but that could just be my own delirious mind. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

There are some occurrences that makes Nino wonder...

Was Adrien a vampire?

Or perhaps, a werewolf?

Or worse, _both?!_

Of course, he didn’t really believe in that kind of strange stuff because how could they exist? They were mythical beings, and it wasn’t logical to think they were real.

However, being friends with Adrien had made him question his sanity. The guy nearly went feral at some moments.

It was then Nino decided to get to the bottom of Adrien’s ‘secret life’ as a vampire/werewolf and he would stop at nothing to find out the truth.

* * *

“Yes, Father. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” The blond teen dejectedly looks to the ground and sighs, his mood dampened. Nino sits by, carefully watching his face for any “aha” moment.

And no, he’s not staring.

Definitely not.

Well, maybe it would count as obsessively looking at someone.

Okay, okay! He was staring! But it isn’t as if Adrien would find out. Nino was a very calm, cool, collected, kind of guy. And even if he were starin-

“...ino! Nino! Why have you been staring blatantly at my face for the past five minutes?” Adrien has his arms crossed over his chest and one foot tapping the ground impatiently, while his face holds a rare shadow of a smirk.

“Aaaah!” He squeals under the scrutiny of Adrien’s gaze. It was then Nino could see the normal rich green hue of Adrien’s eyes to be a glowing neon green and he did not like it. “Dude, uh-I’ll see you tomorrow! Got to do-study for that...physics test! Bye!”

And with that, Nino ran off into the sunset. He was calm, cool, and collected. Why did he react the way he did?

I’m an idiot, he thinks.

* * *

The next morning when he meets up with Adrien at school, Adrien looks at him quizzically but says nothing. In a way, Nino is glad. But at the same time, his opportunity of confrontation has moved into the future. He sighs.

“Hey dude. Let’s go to class. Mme Bustier will be waiting!” With that, they go to class, where most of the students, excluding Marinette (as always) have made it to their seat and have been seated. The bell rings and Mme. Bustier calls out attendance.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” she calls out, but seeing that said girl was not present, she marks absent on her sheet, muttering “as always”.

At that moment, Marinette runs into the classroom as fast as lightning and trips over a stray pencil on the floor. Groaning, she mumbles, “ici”, and walks up to her seat. Thankfully, Chloe is too busy inspecting a perfect nail to even have noticed Marinette walk, _fall_ , into the classroom.

“Alright then class. We will be holding a debate in approximately 30 minutes about whether you believe Ladybug and Chat Noir are a capable enough team to protect Paris. I will choose a few people at random on the opposite sides of the argument to come at the front of the class and present your reasons so be ready. You will need to write down your contentions and have evidence for what you believe in and a counter argument to address the other side.. You may go to the library, but you need to make sure you come back to class on time. Oh, and here is a sheet where you will be writing down your name on the section of your side of the argument. Please come up to the front desk within 15 minutes. Thirty minutes starts now.”

* * *

20 minutes had passed and Nino could see Adrien’s brow furrowed in deep concentration from his seat. He seemed to have a strong motivations for being so concentrated.

Every now and then, Adrien would look down on his sheet of paper and write furiously. He then glanced at his watch and quickly got up and left the library.

Nino sighed and decided that it would be best for him to leave too.

* * *

Back in the class, the atmosphere was tense. Many students like Rose, Alya, Marinette, Nathaniel, Mylene, Ivan, and Adrien (and me too) were fully supportive of the hero duo of Paris. However, there were some students such as Juleka, Chloe, Sabrina, Kim, Alix, and Max who were completely against Ladybug and Chat Noir, regardless of the fact that they had been saved multiple times by them.

“Wonderful. Let’s start with our first group: Mylene and Juleka.” The teacher interrupted the whispering.

* * *

“Good job, girls! Our second group is Marinette and Chloe.”

Abruptly, Nino decided to watch Marinette and Chloe. Debates with Marinette were very interesting.

This was definitely something he didn’t want to miss.

* * *

“And that is why Chat Noir is NOT a sidekick, Chloe. They’re a duo and they couldn’t save Paris without one or the other.” Marinette concluded with a confident stance while Chloe was on the verge of screaming.

“Believe whatever you want Marinette. My father is the mayor of Paris and that means whatever I believe is true.” Marinette glares at Chloe and they both stare at each other in anger.

“Enough, girls. Return to your seats now, please. We will start the debate with the third group, Max and Adrien.”   

Nino sits eagerly in his seat, wishing Adrien a good presentation. He knew the guy got really defensive if he was triggered to do so. “Come on dude! You can do this!”

“Yeah, Adrien! Um, give it shot best your! I mean, your best shot!” Marinette giggled nervously from above.

“Thanks Nino and Marinette!” He gave a wide million-watt smile and walked to the front of the classroom.

Max starts talking first. “I believe that Ladybug and Chat Noir are not a capable enough team to protect Paris. I don’t think Paris is in need of two young kids running around in costumes fighting “supervillains”. We have an army and police for that. Why do we need them to protect us when we already have adequate protection?”

Adrien spoke next, arms folded across his chest. “Oh yeah? Well, what if Ladybug and Chat Noir were teenagers who have abilities because of special trinkets called the Miraculous, which help give them powers for especially defeating akumas?” Everyone in the room stares at Adrien, mouth agape. Adrien laughs nervously, “I meant, hypothetically speaking…”

Max clears his throat. “Even if that were the case, we still have the police army for this. We wouldn’t need immature teenagers meddling with their job. It’s their duty to protect Paris! They’re getting paid to do their job!” Nino sees something flash in Adrien’s eyes for a second, and it’s not normal.

“You should be glad Ladybug and Chat Noir save Paris on a daily basis. Without them, you wouldn’t even be here!” Adrien growls, fuming. It is then Nino catches a glimpse of a small pointed tooth on his lower level of teeth. He gasps, whips out his cellphone, zooms in, and captures the image.

‘Got it!’ he thinks.

“Alright, that’s enough! Back to your seats boys. Nino, please put away your phone.” Nino’s heart pounds vigorously in his chest, risking a glance at Adrien.

* * *

The next occurrence is at the boys’ locker room. They all return from gym class and get to their individual locker rooms, when he hears Kim snicker, his loud voice echoing off the walls.

“Didn’t Marinette look _so_ hot today? She was all sweaty and her whole body is _so_ attractive.” Some other guys agree with him.

“Yeah.”

“She’s so hot.”

“You’re right, Kim.”

At this, he hears Adrien shut his locker door with a bang, and sees him walk to Kim, pulling his collar down to his height. Nino slowly walks over to Adrien, heart pounding.

Adrien growls, _literally_ , “How dare you insult or think of Marinette in such a way! She’s not some kind of... _object_ that you can toss around! Be respectful! To everyone! And if I ever hear you speak that way about Marinette, ever again, you’ll be sorry. Understand?” At this point, Kim is shaking and quivering with fear, meekly nodding his head. “I said, understood!?”

“Ye-es Adrien! I won’t do that ever ag...again!” Kim pleads to Adrien and after one final glare, he finally lets him go.

“Good.” It was this moment when Nino noticed Adrien’s eyes narrow into glowing cat-like slits and his back arched, ready to pounce.

Nino had finally come to the conclusion that Adrien was a werewolf.

There was no doubt about it.

And that’s what scared him the most.

* * *

This was it. The moment he would catch Adrien and make him reveal his deepest darkest secret.

They were in Nino’s room, playing video games for the last half hour, letting Nino build up his courage to ask Adrien.

“So dude...can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Adrien replied, engrossed on the screen.

“I’ve suspected something about you from a few weeks ago. I know that you’re always a little guarded about what you _really_ are in your spare time.” Adrien suddenly freezes and turns his chair to look Nino in the eye, his face fearful.

“ _You do_?”

“Yeah. I know that you’re going to be extremely mad at me for discovering your most important secret, but you should be glad that it’s me finding out. You don’t have to hide Adrien. I know that you’re really a-”

“Okay, okay! You know that I’m Chat Noir. This is no big deal! I just need to keep calm knowing that my best friend knows my most important and well kept secret. Oh god, oh god! When did you find out?!” Adrien squeaks, his face incredulous. He grabs Nino by the shoulders, shaking them slightly.

Nino is in shock.

‘What. Just. Happened’ he thinks.

“Wait. You, my best dude, are Chat Noir? That was totally unexpected.” Nino laughs, glad that Adrien isn’t a feral werewolf.

“That’s not what you were going to say? Oh my god. I just revealed my own superhero identity? _Ugggh_.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Hopefully this made you laugh :D!


End file.
